Harry Potter and the Next Year
by Lana Lang
Summary: Harry and his friends are int heir 5th year at Hogwarts. This year, the school gets a new 5th year who joins the famous trio.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and the Next Year  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character names that you recognize; I only own those that are different characters, and the plot.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think.  
  
The first day of the new term at Hogwarts had just begun. All the students looked tired as they headed down to breakfast. "C'mon you guys, were going to be late for breakfast," shouted Hermione Granger.  
  
The Gryffindor boy's dorm door opened and two boys walked out. "yawnsSorry Herm, some of use like to get a lot of sleep in the morning," Ron Weasly said sleepily.  
  
"Well, some of use like to have some breakfast before their first class of the day," Hermione replied.  
  
"Let's just stop arguing and head down to breakfast," Harry said.  
  
The trio walked down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. When they entered, they went to sit down next to some of their friends. "This breakfast looks good," Ron said while scooping a big spoonful of scrambled eggs onto his plate.  
  
"Yeah, it does. So you guys, what class do we have first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, let's see, first we have," Hermione paused, "double potions with Snape."  
  
"Just our luck," Harry said back.  
  
"Good morning students," Professor Dumbledore said. The hall got quiet except for a view whispers. "I hope everyone had a good nights rest. Please be sure you are not late to your first class of the term. I would like to inform all 5^th years that we are getting a new transfer student from our American school. She is in the 5^th year and is in the Gryffindor house. Her name is Tawny Williams, and I assume you all will be meeting her soon. She will be arriving sometime during 1^st period. Also, I don't want any trouble this year. No fights in the halls before or after classes. That is all the announcements I have for you now."  
  
The students went back to eating their breakfasts and continuing the conversations they were having. "C'mon you guys, you heard Dumbledore. He doesn't want any of us to be late to our first class, and that class is in 10 minutes," Hermione told Ron and Harry.  
  
"Herm's right Ron. We do have to walk all the way down to the dungeons. Snape would surely kill us if we're late."  
  
The trio gathered up their belongings and started walking down to the dungeons. They arrived there before Professor Snape, so they set their stuff down outside the class, and sat down on a bench close to the classroom.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasly and Granger," Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's see, I want you to get of that bench so I can sit down for starters," Malfoy said.  
  
"I don't think so ferret. We got here first, so we get the bench," Hermione told him.  
  
"I see we have started calling each other names now Mudblood. Plus, don't forget what Dumbledore said. No fights before or after class," Draco said to Hermione.  
  
"We didn't start it," Hermione said.  
  
"Look, I'll make you a deal. You stop being friends with Potter and Weasly here, and I'll leave you a lone for the most part," Draco offered Hermione.  
  
"Like I would," Hermione said.  
  
Once Hermione had said that, Professor Snape turned down the hallway they were in and unlocked the Potions door.  
  
"Let's go in and get a good seat before the other are taken you guys," Harry said. The trio entered the classroom and took a seat up front. Shortly after, the rest of the students entered the classroom took a seat. "Welcome students the Potions, and as you all know, I am Professor Snape," Snape told the class, "This year in Potions class we will be getting into the more complex Potions that will take you longer to complete."  
  
"Professor," Dumbledore said, "May I please see Miss. Granger outside for a moment."  
  
"Of course Professor," Snape answered, "We will begin taking notes on our first potion of the year when Miss. Granger returns."  
  
Hermione followed Dumbledore out of the classroom and into the hallway. She saw another girl next to Dumbledore. She had golden blonde hair that was straight and blue eyes. She was average height and was smiling. "Miss. Granger, meet Miss. Williams."  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione," Hermione told Tawny.  
  
"And I'm Tawny," Tawny said.  
  
"Miss. Granger, I would like you to show Miss. Williams around the school. You both have the same class schedule so Miss. Granger will be able to help you more," Dumbledore said, "If you have any questions, you may ask Miss. Granger, or myself. Now, I will let you both get into the Potions class so you won't miss anything. I will go with you to introduce you to the students, then I will leave."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said.  
  
Hermione and Tawny both walked into the classroom behind Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Back in the classroom  
  
"I wonder what's wrong," whispered Harry to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why Dumbledore pulled her out," Ron added.  
  
The door to the classroom opened and Dumbledore entered followed by Hermione and another girl. "Professor and students," Dumbledore said, "this is Miss. Tawny Williams."  
  
Hermione and Tawny took a seat next to each other in the front of the classroom. "Alright, now that everyone knows who our new student is, I will now assign lab partners," Snape said, "This year, you will be paired boy girl and Slytherin Gryffindor." The whole class moans as Snape said this. Snape pulled out a piece of parchment. "Potter and Parkinson, Granger and Goyle..." Snape says as he continues reading name off the list, "and finally, Williams and Malfoy. I would like everyone to sit with your lab partner. Yes Miss. Granger," Snape says to Hermione who has her hand raised.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to show Tawny around so shouldn't we be lab partners?" Hermione asks,  
  
"Miss. Granger, you will have enough time after class to show her around, and I do believe Draco will be able to help her in this class. 10 points taken from the Gryffindor house for asking stupid questions," Snape said.  
  
The class moved to sit with their lab partners. Hermione showed Tawny who Draco was and then Hermione went to sit with her lab partner.  
  
A/N: I know I shouldn't have ended it in the middle of something, but I really wanted to get this posted. I am working on chapter 2 so it should be up soon. Please review. I will post the next chapter once I have 5 reviews. Don't put a lot of flames though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Harry Potter and the Next Year  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. All I own are the characters that you don't recognize and the plot.  
  
A/N: I know I said I would only post this once I got 5 reviews, but I just couldn't stop writing, so I decided to post this chapter earlier.  
  
Tawny sat down next to Draco and got out some parchment and a quill to take notes on the potion the class was about to learn. "Today we will be learning the Forgetfulness potion. The ingredients that you will need are hair of troll, lacewing fly, and 1 acronantula hair. You can add more acronantula hairs depending on how long you want the potion to last. You will find how to add the ingredients on page 105 in your textbook. For extra credit, you can find out what you have to do to this potion to have someone forget something for the rest of his or her life. At the end of the class period I each set of partners to have a finished forgetfulness potion so I suggest you get to work."  
  
"I'll go get the ingredients," Malfoy said.  
  
"Alright," Tawny said.  
  
Malfoy got up and got the ingredients and sat back down while putting the ingredients on the table. "I'll start boiling the water," Tawny said.  
  
"Do you need help with that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I think I can boil water on my own," Tawny said.  
  
"The book says we need to add the lacewing fly first, then stir will adding the hair of troll. Then we have to take it off the burner and let it cool till it is room temperature, then add the acronantula hair." Draco told Tawny.  
  
"The waters boiling, I suggest we add the lacewing fly now if we want to finish by the end of class." Tawny said while picking it up. She dropped it into the potion and started stirring.  
  
"We need to add the hair of troll," Tawny said. Draco picked up the hair and dropped it into the potion while Tawny stirred. They then took it off the burner and set it down to cool.  
  
"So, where are you from Tawny?" Draco asked.  
  
"Right now, I live in London. I used to live in Dallas Texas. My dad was transferred here on business," Tawny said.  
  
"So your dad's a muggle?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, he's a wizard. He works for the ministry. He was transferred he because he was offered a better position, but it required him to live here, in England." Tawny told Draco.  
  
"So, you're a half blood?" Drano asked.  
  
"No, I'm pure blood," Tawny told him.  
  
"Your mom work for the ministry too," Draco asked.  
  
"She used to," Tawny told him.  
  
"So she's like an at home mom who's always there when you need her?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, she's dead." Tawny said, "I think the potions cool enough know, let's add the last ingredient. How many acronantula do we want to add?"  
  
"Let's just add one, that's probably all Professor Snape would want us to add," Draco said while putting the hair into the potion.  
  
"We're finished, what do we do now?" Tawny asked.  
  
"Wait, class is over in 5 minutes," Draco said just before Snape started talking.  
  
"Alright class. We only have 5 minutes left of class, so I suggest you start cleaning up. All finished potions should be paced on my desk with a tag that has your name, and your partners name on it. For homework, I want you to read the section on this potion and do the review questions. For all of you who didn't finish the potion, I want your potion to be placed on the back table with a tag like the one the finished potions have, and I will expect to see you in here during your free time to finish," Snape said.  
  
Draco and Tawny put their potion on Snape's desk and went to clean their table. "Class is dismissed," Snape informed the class.  
  
Hermione walked over to Tawny. "I feel so sorry for you. Having to work with Malfoy all year," Hermione said while catching up with Harry and Ron.  
  
"He wasn't bad. What do you have against him?" Tawny asked.  
  
"Now bad? Oh no, she hasn't even been here a day, and she's already making friends with the wrong people," Ron said.  
  
"He's totally mean. He calls us names, and bullies us," Harry told Tawny.  
  
"He wasn't mean to me. In fact, he was kind of nice," Tawny said.  
  
"If you want to be friends with Draco, that's ok with me," Hermione said, "So, what class do we have next?"  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at their schedules. "French class. I'm really glad they decided to start giving out foreign languages," Harry said.  
  
"Let's get their soon, we don't want to be late," Hermione said.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tawny hurried to their next class. When they arrived, their French teacher greeted them. "Bonjour," their teacher said.  
  
They went inside the classroom and got a seat near the front. As the minutes passed, more students arrived in the classroom. After about 5 minutes, their teacher closed the door and walked to the front of the room. "Beinvenue," their teacher said to them, " Je m'appelle Madame LeBlanc. Does anyone know what I just said ?" Tawny slowly raised her hand. "What is your name," Madame LeBlanc asked Tawny.  
  
"Tawny Williams," Tawny said.  
  
"Alright Tawny, what did I say?" Madame LeBlanc asked.  
  
"First, you said welcome, then you said my name is Mrs. LeBlanc," Tawny said.  
  
"That's corect," Madame LeBlanc said while the class stared in shock at Tawny, "May I ask how you know that?"  
  
"My father is french, and he talks in french a lot, and he taught me some," Tawny answered.  
  
"Good. Now class, the first thing we are going to learn to say in french is my name is, which in french is je m'appelle," Madame LeBlanc said, "What we will do for part of the class is, I will ask you what your name is in french, and you will answer me in french. I will say to you comment t'appelles tu, which means what is your name."  
  
The class was practicing under their breath while their professor looked around for a person to ask. "Comment t'appelles tu?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Jem m'appelle Harry," Harry answered saying je wrong.  
  
"Bein. Comment t'appelles tu?" she asked Ron.  
  
"Je, Je m, m'appelle Ron," Ron stutered.  
  
"Comment t'appelle tu?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"Je m'appelle Hermione," Hermione said with very little difficulty.  
  
"Bein. Comment t'appelles tu," she asked Tawny.  
  
"Je m'appelle Tawny," Tawny said without one mistake.  
  
"Tres Bien," the teacher replied.  
  
She continued asking the rest of the class. When she finished, they only had 10 minutes of class left. "Alright, tonight for homework, I want you to practice aying what we learned today, and, in the front of your french book are a list of french names, and in our next class, we will be picking one each, so look them over and find one you like," Madame LeBlanc said, "I will let you start doing that until class is over."  
  
The class all opened their french book and started looking at the names. Ten minutes later, the teacher dismissed them all.  
  
A/N: I know there aren't really foreign language classes at Hogwarts, but I take french, and I wanted to add it to the story. I will start working on the next chapter right away, and I will post it once I get 1 more review. Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Harry Potter and the Next Year  
  
Disclaimer: Same as other chapters  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tawny left their French class and hurried to the Great Hall. When they arrived, they each got a seat by each other and started talking. "I never knew you could speak some French," Hermione said.  
  
"You guys never asked," Tawny replied.  
  
"So, your dad's French, huh," Ron said.  
  
"Yes Ron, and when you try and speak French, don't stutter," Tawny told him.  
  
"I can't believe it, our first day of potions, and we've already lost house points," Harry said.  
  
"I know, I can't believe Snape took away points," Ron said.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because you deserved it," Malfoy said from behind.  
  
"What do you want, ferret?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to ask Tawny here if she would like to sit with me for lunch," Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah right Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Ron," Tawny said to him annoyed, "Not today Draco, maybe some other time."  
  
With that, Draco turned and walked away from the group. "What was that, maybe some other time thing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice," Tawny said.  
  
"Well, next time, think about who you want to be nice to first," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe next time, you won't be very rude and answer for someone when you weren't even asked a question," Tawny said.  
  
"You guys, stop fighting," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah you guys, I thought you were friends," Hermione added.  
  
"Friends, we were never friends, I just met her. Plus, I don't think I want to be friends with someone who befriends my worst enemy," Ron said.  
  
"And I don't think I want to be friends with someone who hates a person who's my friend," Tawny said.  
  
With that, Tawny got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. "I'll go talk to her," Hermione said, "Harry, you talk to Ron."  
  
Hermione left the talbe and followed Tawny. Meanwhile, Harry tried to talk with Ron. "C'mon Ron. Don't be like this. So what if she's a friend with Malfoy. That still doesn't mean you can't be her friend too," Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that. You of all people Harry. Malfoy is your archenemy. I don't know why you're sticking up for her," Ron said.  
  
"She's not a bad person Ron. She's nice, sweat, charming, has a great personality. It doesn't really matter to me if she goes and makes friends with Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"You sound like you've know her a long time, when really, you haven't even known her for 12 hours," Ron said.  
  
"You can tell a lot about people from their first impression," Harry said.  
  
"You're absolutely tight Harry. My first impression of her is willingly going to work with Malfoy, and having a good time," Ron said.  
  
"Gosh Ron, you're so impossible," Harry said.  
  
"Foods here Harry, let's eat before it gets cold," Ron said.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione caught up with Tawny. "Tawny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's Ron. He won't let me be friends with someone he doesn't like," Tawny said.  
  
"Well, I've never really seen Ron act this way before. It may be because he likes you and wants to protect you," Hermione said.  
  
"If he really likes me, he'll let me do what I want to do," Tawny said.  
  
"Well, Ron is a bit strange. Anyway, why do you even want to be friends with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's really nice to me, and he seems like a great person. I am new here, and I want to make friends, and Draco seemed like the kind of person you want to be friends with," Tawny said.  
  
"Well, I can't stop you from being friends with Malfoy, and I can't stop you from not wanting to be friends with Ron, but maybe, I can change your mind," Hermione said.  
  
"Try me," Tawny said.  
  
"Well, you know how you described Malfoy, Ron is like that too, but he's also funny, sweat, the kind of person who will make you laugh even if your crying. He's the greatest person in the world, except for a few things. He doesn't want to lose a friend to Malfoy. He'll do anything to stop that person," Hermione said.  
  
"I didn't think Ron and I were even friends," Tawny said.  
  
"I'm sure he was your friend, it's just that after Malfoy asked you what he did, and you responded the way you did to what he said, he probably just exploded," Hermione said, "Just give him another chance."  
  
"All right, but just one more chance," Tawny said.  
  
"Great, now let's get back to the Great Hall and eat before we run out of time," Hermione said.  
  
Both girls walked back to the Great Hall and sat back down in the seats they were sitting in before. When they sat down, Ron avoided talking to Tawny. "So Hermione, how many of this years textbooks have you already read?" Ron asked.  
  
"All of them, twice, except for part of the French book, it started having everything in French," Hermione said.  
  
"Ron," Tawny started but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Harry, how's quidditch coming along this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Gre-," Harry started, but was interrupted by Tawny.  
  
"Ron, why won't you listen to me?" Tawny asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tawny, what did you say?" Ron asked even though he did here her.  
  
"Ron, why are you acting like this? I'm trying to give you a second chance, but I guess you don't want it. Look, just forget it ok," Tawny said.  
  
"Forget it, fine. Why don't you just forget that I ever liked you as a friend," Ron said.  
  
"Fine, then why don't you forget that I ever knew you. Just, never talk to me again," Tawny said.  
  
Tawny ran from the Great Hall crying. "I'll go talk to her," Hermione said starting to get up.  
  
"No Hermione," Harry said, "If any of us goes to talk to her, I think it needs to be Ron."  
  
"Me, why me. None of this was ever my fault. It's all her fault, she should have never gone and made friends with Malfoy," Ron stated.  
  
"How stupid can you get Ron? You hurt her bad when you told her to forget that you liked her. She was trying to make up, and you just blew it," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, you really did," Harry said.  
  
"Now my two best friends turn on me," Ron said.  
  
"You know Hermione's right Ron. You should have never said what you did," Harry said.  
  
"I know," Ron said while slumping down in his chair, "I knew I liked her right when she walked into to the room. Now, she'll never like me, I really blew it."  
  
"No you didn't Ron. Go talk to her. Make it up to her. Get her some flowers, something to show that you care," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll talk to her at dinner," Ron said.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I still don't know who's going to end up with Tawny. I guess I'll figure it out if I just keep writing the story. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Next chapter outlook: The next chapter will take place at dinner. Ron is going to make up with Tawny, or at least try to. I think Malfoy is going to do something, but I don't know, and I don't know what. Should be posted by next Saturday (2/17/02), hopefully. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Harry Potter and the Next Year Chapter: 4 Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter  
  
Dinnertime came quickly for the students at Hogwarts who were finishing up their first day of school. The students quickly entered the Great Hall, ready to eat their food. Almost everyone took a seat right away. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Tawny took the same seats they had earlier that day. They listened as Dumbledore made a small speech. After Dumbledore gave his speech, food magically appeared on the table and all the students started to eat. "I can't believe we've already survived a whole day here," Harry said. "Yeah, I can't believe it," Ron added, "So, um, Tawny. I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was wrong, you were right about being a mad at me. So, will you be my friend again?" "Number 1, I can't be your friend AGAIN because I didn't really think we were friends. Number 2, I already gave you your last chance, and you blew it. I don't think I want to be your friend after the way you treated me." "Tawny, he acted the way he did because he didn't want to lose you to Malfoy," Hermione told her. "What do you guys have against me being friends with Draco?" Tawny asked. "He's is stupid ferret. That's what we have against him," Ron said. "A stupid ferret? How low can get? Calling people names," Tawny said. "I feel sorry for your mother. Having a child, only to have her end up bad," Ron said. "Don't you ever make jokes about my mom," Tawny said holding back tears as she ran out of the room. Back at the Slytherin table, Draco and his friends were talking. "Weasel is stupid. Thinking he can keep me from Tawny," Draco said. "Why would you want a Gryffindor, Draco darling, when you could have me?" Pansy asked. "Why would I want a stupid witch like you? And never, ever call me darling," Draco said. "There goes your Gryffindor angel," Pansy said while pointing to Tawny who was walking out of the Great Hall crying. Draco stood up and followed Tawny. Tawny didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She was extremely mad at Ron for making that comment about her mother. 'If only he knew,' Tawny thought to herself. She walked out of the castle and walked towards the lake. When she got there, she laid down on the ground on stared up into the sky. "What's wrong?" Draco asked while sitting down next to Tawny. "Ron. He's being really mean to me," Tawny said. "Maybe that's because you shouldn't be friends with him. You deserve better than those Gryffindors you hang out with," Draco said. "Look Draco, thanks trying to make me feel better, but I think I just need to be alone for a while," Tawny said.  
  
With that, Tawny walked back towards the castle and towards the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way, she ran into Hermione. "Hey Tawny, wait up," Hermione said. "Hey Hermione," Tawny replied. "Ron is really sorry, and he really wants to be your friend," Hermione said. "If he really wants to be my friend, I think he could show it better," Tawny said. "Yeah, I would have to agree, he did sound lame," Hermione replied, "and I know Ron really wants to be your friend." "Let me guess, he asked you to tell me that," Tawny said. "No, he didn't," Hermione said, "just talk to him." "Fine, but this is absolutely the last time," Tawny said. "Great," Hermione said. Hermione and Tawny walked back to the common room together. When they arrived in the room, they saw Ron and Harry sitting in two of the chairs. When Ron saw the two girls walk in he immediately stood up and walked over to them, followed closely by Harry. "Could I please talk to you Tawny?" Ron asked. "Fine," Tawny replied. "Look I would just really like to say that I am really sorry about how I have been acting, and I am sorry for trying to keep you from making friends with Malfoy. I am sorry for anything that I might have said that has hurt you in anyway. I would really like to be your friend, would you please give me the chance to get to know you better?" Ron said. "Sure, I will give you the chance to get to know you better. I also understand that you were just trying to protect me from Draco, but why, I still don't know, anyway, I forgive you," Tawny replied. "Thanks," Ron said. "Well, I'm going to go do my homework now," Tawny said. "Me too," Hermione said. "We'll see you guys later," Tawny said. With that, the two girls went up to their rooms to do their homework. Harry and Ron decided to play some wizard chess. Three hours later, the guys finished their game of chess, and went to their rooms to go to bed.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I had to keep rewriting it because I just couldn't get it right. I hope you like this chapter. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter; I'm fresh out of ideas. Also, I need your opinion on who should go out with who. 


End file.
